


A special meaning

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tattoo...it has a special meaning for the one wearing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special meaning

**Author's Note:**

> The first one was my challenge response for the challenge at me_and_thee_100 #9 'Texas Longhorn' in the POV of the tattooist, the second one for the challenge at me_and_thee_100 #7 „gun“, the other two were added because I was asked for a sequel, originally inspired by a Star Trek Quote and a scene from CSI

**A special meaning**

by Belladonna

 

_Blank canvasses_

Here they are. Starsky and Hutch. And they've brought me something pretty for my wall.

I know they’re only here because they want information from me, tattoo-wise. But I'm still hoping that they'll one day come to me and ask about one for them.

 

Such wonderful skin, lovely blank canvasses for me to work with. What I'd give to work on one of them, working my magic touch and create a beautiful piece of skin-deep art.

Not like that crap they come here and keep asking me about.

 

I wonder what they'd decide on, should that day come.

 

 

_May 19 h 1979_

"Ever thought of getting one?"

 

Starsky's question echoed in his mind and he remembered his answer.

 

"I don't see any reason for self-mutilation."

 

But it got him thinking and the more he thought about it, the more he had to rethink his answer.

It wasn't self-mutilation and he had to admit having been wrong.

A tattoo held a special meaning for the one wearing it and as Hutch sat there in the chair a few years later and the whirring noise of the little machine started, he thought about the meaning of the one he'd chosen for himself.

 

 

_A sign that I survived_

He doesn't undress around me anymore. I haven't seen Hutch without a shirt for almost two weeks now. I'm starting to wonder why.

Is it because of me? I know I have these ugly scars now, will always wear them but they even don't bother _me_ that much. Not anymore.

They are a sign that I have survived.

I don't give a damn that he's unblemished, that his body doesn't have the scars mine now does and never will be without.

I have to talk to him about it, set him straight. He's not thinking clearly again, that big dummy.

 

 

_The tattoo_

"What's that, huh?"

He looks up, surprised.

"What's what, Starsk?"

I grab his arm. "This."

"It's a tattoo." He shrugs. But I won't let him get away with this. Not when this was the answer I'd been looking for.

"I know what it is. But why?"

Hutch takes a deep breath before he answers my question.

"It's to remind me of the day you lived, when your heart started to beat again. I failed to protect you but you still survived. It's there to always remind me so I won't fail you again. I might not be so lucky then."

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this one, I didn't even think of how exactly the tattoo would look like but now in my mind's eye, the tattoo is of the date Starsky survived and the first heartbeat after when he wakes up in the hospital in that scene from Sweet Revenge


End file.
